Unconditionally
by A Random Bowser
Summary: QLFC Round 6 Charity, or Liberality, is Generosity. Willingness to give. A nobility of thought or actions. What if I went with the last part of that but did not use it in a necessarily material sense and writing about the dedication of Bella L. for Lord Voldemort.


_**Prompt**_

 **Round 6 –** **Deadly Sins and Heavenly Virtues**

 **CHASER 1:** Write about a light character committing the sin of GREED or **a dark character demonstrating the virtue of CHARITY.**

 **Characters/Pairing:** Bella

 **Prompts:**

3\. (word) favour

7\. (song) 'Unconditionally' by Katy Perry

10\. (quote) 'I have always known who you really are, and that's why I love you.' - Belle, _Once Upon A Time_

 **Word Count (-AN):** 1009, MSW

 **Note:** If it matters, I do not own Harry Potter in any form, except for the hard back copies of the books that sit on my shelf and they bring me no money.

QLFC Round 6 Charity, or Liberality, is Generosity. Willingness to give. A nobility of thought or actions. What if I went with the last part of that but did not use it in a necessarily material sense and writing about the dedication of Bella L. for Lord Voldemort.

* * *

 _ **Unconditionally**_

Narcissa Malfoy stared at her older sister over the rim of her teacup wondering at what point her sister had completely lost her mind. She had known Bella was up to something when she appeared at the manor wearing pink robes. Bellatrix never wore pink, having sworn a hatred for the color when she was still a child. "Bella," Narcissa started, the words a soft hiss between her teeth as she did not wish to include the other guests in the quiet conversation, "why?"

Why here, why tonight, why him, Bellatrix was beginning to think her sister asked far too many questions and she really didn't have the answer to any of them. Why here, why tonight because her husband had been summoned to a meeting that was being held here and her gut told her that tonight was the night. Her very straight, logical sister never could seem to grasp the thought of gut instinct. Bellatrix thought that was because Narcissa was afraid of what that would lead her to do. Not that it mattered, either way, her sister wouldn't change her mind.

"Cissy, I know you think it is crazy but there is something about him that draws me to him. It always had, even when I was a child and he was still gathering his power. His power Cissy, his power is beautiful." Bellatrix ended her sentence with a sigh. "I love him, Cissy."

Narcissa paused, mouth open, tea cup hovering in front of her. She had known that Bella had a strong feeling for the Dark Lord, but love. Narcissa wasn't even sure about if Bella knew what love was. "Bella, what about your husband?"

"What about him? Cissy, I don't love him. He doesn't love me. We are married but it is only in name; besides I already told him what I want and he didn't try to stop me." Bella waved her hand half-heartedly as if shooing away a fly. "Really though does it matter either way."

Bella paused looking around the room at the other wives who were sitting in the large parlor waiting for their husbands to finish the meeting with the Dark Lord, knowing her heart that none of the would be able to give themselves over to the cause.

"Really Bella, it just isn't done."

Bella sighed. "It is done now, Cissy. I am asking for your help with this, but I intend to sit at his feet with or without your you favor." Bella snapped. This time, Narcissa simply nodded her head and the two of them finished their tea in silence.

* * *

Bella took a deep breath, reminding herself of who she was, of what she was doing. The house elf had returned moments ago informing Narcissa as instructed that the meeting would soon be breaking up. It was time for her to act, but, Bella couldn't seem to open the door. She smiled at her sister when Narcissa did it for her.

Bella kept her eyes focused on the floor as she made her way through the rows of men until she stood close to the back of the room. She dropped into a low curtsey, "my lord." Bella said softly, glancing up at the Dark Lord through her eyelashes. It felt as though she held the pose for an infinite length of time before Lord Voldemort bid her rise. When she stood her legs shook only slightly, but she kept her shoulders up and her back straight.

"My Lord," Bella said curtsying again. This time, though she did not wait for his acknowledgement, instead she folded her legs and knelt in front of him. "My Lord I kneel before you now as your humble servant giving up everything I am, everything I have, everything I own to your use and service. If this pleases you, my Lord, I ask that I may sit at your feet and that I am given the honor of wearing your mark upon my skin. Although I will gladly remove myself should this be your wish."

Bellatrix beamed at the Dark Lord when he lifted her face, letting him see the certainty and the complete and unconditional giving in her mind, making no attempt to hide anything from him.

* * *

Time had passed in the darkness, in the cold. So many days and nights that Bellatrix was no longer sure of the number, was no longer completely aware of the passing of time. She was waiting. She would wait forever if that was what he required of her. She did not doubt for a moment that he would come for her. She had given him everything and in return, he had never given her cause to doubt his strength, his power. Her Dark Lord would return.

Bellatrix groaned as her body toppled over and she fell to the floor. The walls were shaking, the floor too. He had come. He had come! Bellatrix squealed long and loud, climbing to her feet joy flooding her expression. The Dark Lord had returned and she would once more get to sit at the feet of her beloved.

"My Lord, do you know why I joined you all those years ago?" Bellatrix asked, her voice soft as she sat at his feet, not making a scene, not disturbing the meeting that was taking place, even if she was bored of the complete mundaneness of the reports.

"Do you believe that I care Bellatrix?"

"No, but then, I know you, my Lord. I have always known who you really are, and that's why I love you. That is why I have given you everything and never asked for more in return. I cannot expect that which you do not have to give. I am still yours, my Lord. I just wanted you to know."

His hand on her head had been completely unexpected as had the words that had followed. The memory had her smiling even as she knew that it was time and she had no regrets for giving even her life for her Dark Lord.


End file.
